


Goodbye

by Indigoblau



Series: Fragments of a Caleidoscope [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Polyamory, Sad, Tooru is an idiot, a depressed idiot, iwa-chan is oblivious, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: "Goodbye, Iwa-chan"





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was part of a whole story, but somewhere along the way I couldn't write anymore bcs it made me way too sad and I got conflicted bcs this story is a bit too autobiographic~  
> This is one of the only snippets that survived, and since I'm kinda proud of it I wanted to share it.  
> Imma not gonna say "enjoy" for obvious reasons °^°

"Goodbye, Iwa-chan".  
His voice smiled, but Iwaizumi instantly got goosebumps.  
The light tone in his lovers voice was underlined with something Hajime couldn't name  
and it probably wasn't there intentionally, but it gave him chills and a very bad feeling.  
"Tooru..", he begann, but Oikawa flashed him one last smile before he closed the door, leaving Iwaizumi in the dim light of the hallway.  
This last smile had been genuine, of that was Hajime sure.  
And suddenly he couldn't remember when he last had seen such a smile on the other boys face.  
But maybe he was just imagine things?  
Probably the others job had been a nuisance lately?  
He decided to ask Oikawa about it when he returned.  
Iwaizumi left for the kitchen to start prepairing dinner for his boyfriends and himself.  
He made Oikawas favourite, with the intention of the boy opening up over a good meal.  
And so he got to work, not knowing that Oikawa, his soft haired, overly clingy, alien obsessed lover who more often than not  
had saved his boyfriends day with his care and his smile,  
his Oikawa Tooru did not intend to return.  
He had always said that he "didn't believe in humans", as a joke.  
And finally, at long last, Oikawa had stopped believing in himself, too.  
Completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel honored that you read it.  
> Thank you <3


End file.
